PuriPri SURVIVAL
'''Pretty Prism SURVIVAL! (shortened as PuriPri Survival) '''is a fan installment on the Pretty Series, which acts as the sequel of Pretty Prism Agency. It is a survival show to recover the hope of the Idol World. Survival is set 15 years after the end of Agency. The show will have a real time voting system, where the general public can choose their favorite constestants. Plot * PuriPri SURVIVAL Episode Guide It's been 5 years since the disbandment of devoted and unique groups like Cherry Cordiale or Nagareboshi. Now, things have taken a dark turn, and rather than a healthy competition, the Idol World has turned into a battle where only the strongest groups survive in the industry. It was all ruined ever since the arrival of those places... Prism Stone and Dear Crown, two veterans in the bussiness, decided to leave their rivarly behind and unite to create groups that will bring Idols to their former joy and fun experiences. 30 trainees will fight to be the main pillar of the Idol Rebellion Characters Team Universe The team consisting of the most talented trainees in both places, there are five girls in Team Universe * Chiri Harune * Hana Harukaze * Sunny Kishimoto * Juetsu Sangowa * Tsuki Kousuke Team Sun While the trainees on this team aren't the epitome of perfection, they are very talented * Setsuna Yoruhoshi * Kori Akahono * Klara Asahime * Layla Okami * Aura Kinno Team Moon Team Sky Team Land Team Ocean SURVIVAL Coaches * Meganee Akai * Mirei Minami * Hanataba Manrotsu * Nicolle Kumorizora SURVIVAL Judges * Joo Uminami * Hikari Yamino * Hikari Momoyama * Nanami Shirai Locations * '''Prism Stone: '''A veteran Miraikihabara talent agency, girls train to become Idols, the agency has dance studios, music and recording rooms, a cafe and a boutique. The cafe and boutique sections are open to the public * '''Dear Crown: '''A veteran Miraikihabara talent agency, where girls train to become Idols, the agency has dance studios, music and recording rooms, a cafe and a boutique. The cafe and boutique sections are open to the public. It's Prism Stone's friendly rival * '''Kasso Studio: '''The place where all the episodes happen, it is a filming set with many facilities and studios * '''Shiratenshi Residence: '''The place where all the trainees stay, it was founded by Maika, willing to support the "Idol Rebellion" * '''Davi Store: '''The most famous store in the city, which also has a stage, where most of the Idols in Miraikihabara perform. The final episode and the debut of the groups will happen here Terms * Stage Fever: A special illusion created by an Idol's smartphone, the iDOL, where the center of the performance transforms the stage in a representation of her heart * Heartful Crown: Similar to Essence Coords, when the trainee is wearing one, the jewels in the crown show what's inside the Idol's heart, creating an Aura Trivia * The SURVIVAL constestants are actually "Unused OC's waiting for a hope to appear again", which means old OC's of the author will return, including... ** The main characters of Our Idol Ways franchise ** 6 members of the abandoned '''At Night '''franchise *Unlike any other survival shows, trainees in the lower places won't be eliminated, instead, they will be placed in the least promoted unit Category:Kimochi Hoshimiya Category:Fan Series Category:PuriPri SURVIVAL